popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
At the Pop of Her Game
" " is the sixth episode of the second season of Popples. It first premiered on March 11, 2016 on Netflix and on July 11, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix Sunny faces a dilemma when a clumsy Bubbles joins the poppleball team. Official YouTube episode clip Bubbles joins Sunny’s poppleball team. But the problem is she’s not a very good player. How can Sunny tell her without hurting her best friend’s feelings?File:Popples - Episode Clip - At the Pop of Her Game Plot TBA Characters Major characters * Bubbles * Sunny Minor characters * Lulu * Yikes * Izzy * Gus * Help-R * Coach Loudly * Mike Mine (non-speaking) * Gruffman (non-speaking) * Penny Popplar (non-speaking) * Polly Popplar (non-speaking) * Mrs. Snooply (background) * Margaret Shush (background) * Milton Maynot (background) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called, "Pop-la comme Sunny", meaning "Pop it like Sunny". * The episode title is a play on the term "at the top of her game". * This episode took place two weeks after "Help-R Hinder", because Bubbles asked Lulu if the team's new coach is the same robot who "almost destroy the city". * According to the mailman and Bubbles, the time the championship started was at 8:30 AM. * The signs the audience is seen holding depicts Sunny's 2D design that's seen in many promotional artworks. Also near the end of the episode, there're signs that depicts Bubbles, Yikes, Lulu, and Izzy all in 2D forms. The signs are similar to the ones the Best Popple Pals' fans are holding in "Fame & Misfortune". * While it's unknown if it's an error or if Gus does come back to support his team after he quits, he is seen with Sunny, Izzy, and Lulu before Bubbles scored the final point for her team and near the end of the episode when Bubbles cheers for Sunny. Errors * In the beginning of the episode, there's not supposed to be an audience during the team tryout. And not only that, Gus and three of his young Popple friends can be seen both in the audience and on the bench. * When Lulu explains to Sunny that she erased Help-R's entire software and reprogrammed him into a Poppleball coach, Lulu's team cap is missing on her head. ** This happened again after Help-R goes back to normal and Bubbles grabbed a Poppleball and scored a goal on her own team. * There're a lot of errors during the championship: ** In some scenes, Mike, Gus, and the young Popples can often be seen in the audience and the playing fields despite they're all part of their respective teams. ** Sometimes the audience are in a different order. And not only that, sometimes there're clones of the background characters because they have to fill up the audience. ** Because the mailman shares the same model as one of the background characters that's seen throughout the series, the purple-and-yellow Popple can be seen during the championship despite he's supposed to be at Bubbles' Popple Pod. ** Mike's team has one unnamed young Popple that's present before the game started. But the young Popple can also be seen on the bench when Bubbles arrived. ** Before Gruffman scores a point to his team, Lulu is missing her team cap. ** When the camera shows Bubbles about to and fail to catch the Poppleball, Gus is missing on the bench. ** When Mike catches the Poppleball before Bubbles do, his team cap is missing on his head. ** When the camera is panning to the Poppleball during the final round, Sunny and two of the young Popples from Mike's team are missing their team cap. ** In the Netflix audio description it's said that "the teammate (aka Lulu) passes it to Izzy" when in fact she passes it to Mike Mine instead. Perhaps Mike Mine changed sides or something because how else is he on their side? * Near the end of the episode, Bubbles is seen with her team cap while cheering for Sunny, despite Sunny took it from her while she's sleeping last night. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes